En verde chillón
by Pelouse
Summary: Taichi realiza un recorrido que le parece especialmente atormentante, con un paquete en manos. ¿Quién dijo que entregar un regalo era fácil?


Domingo 13 de Julio, 2003

**En verde chillón**

****

****

**Advertencias:** PG. Contenido yaoi bastante leve. Hasta creo que es puro shounen-ai

**Comentarios: **Esta cosa ha salido de un típico rato ocio e iluminación domingueros, por lo cual es bastante corto y más bien simple.  

**Agradecimientos:  A** Kanami, por animarme a sacar la idea de mi cabeza x) 

-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-

Taichi se acomodó el desastroso cabello, inútilmente tratando de dejarlo peinado, mientras pasaba saliva con dificultad.

¿Cuándo había estado tan nervioso por última vez? 

Nunca. Ni siquiera cuando se encontraba en el Mundo Digital, luchando para salvar el universo. Ni siquiera cuando su hermana Hikari enfermaba y él tenía que esperar los resultados en la sala de espera del hospital. Ni siquiera cuando le declaró su platónico amor a su compañera, Sora. Se preguntó cómo era posible que él, Taichi Yagami, estuviera nervioso. En la escuela, en la calle, en la casa…en donde fuera, era conocido por su valor y ¿por qué no? Su impulsividad. Los calificativos testarudo, valiente, desinhibido, patudo, insensato, y atrevido eran todo el tiempo asociados con su nombre. 

¿Y ahora estaba a punto de necesitar con urgencia una ducha? Algo había pasado de un momento a otro, pero Taichi no lograba atinar a qué. Incluso había buscado consejo de su mejor amiga, Sora, y ésta le había respondido con una risita y un "Ay, Tai". Últimamente, esa parecía ser su frase favorita, pensó el chico de pelo chocolate con hastío. 

Llevaba no menos de una hora en el mismo lugar, teniendo que empeñar toda su alma para dar un solo paso al frente. Su estómago (o lo que quedaba de él) era ya una gelatina derretida, y sus piernas estaban cerca de convertirse en algo muy similar. Con dificultad lograba controlar la tensión de sus manos para no aplastar el paquete que llevaba en ellas.  Dentro de aquélla cajita castaña y sin chiste había guardado con sumo cuidado una de sus propias obras; una bufanda de un verde chillón que le había costado semanas completar, dada su torpeza en las artes manuales. De hecho, la bufanda no sólo tenía un horrible color que a él en un principio le había parecido genial, sino que también se encontraba repleta de nudos y hoyos. 

El verano pasado había comenzado a hacerla, después de largos ratos pensando en qué le podría regalar a la persona que lo tenía todo; dinero, fama, mujeres…hombres. Finalmente, y gracias a la oportuna intervención de Hikari y Sora, había optado por darle algo de su propia creación. Claro, en ese momento no sabía que tejer fuera _tan_ complicado. Había agotado la paciencia de su hermana, que pasaba cinco mañanas a la semana cuidando inquietos y, en su opinión, muy desesperantes chiquillos de cuatro años.  "Lo que cuenta es la intención", le dijo su mejor amiga a modo de consuelo cuando vio el resultado de los esfuerzos de Taichi. 

De vuelta al presente, el antiguo digielegido del valor sintió una gotita de sudor cruzarle la cara, y de repente sintió que le faltaba aire. Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos había avanzado, y ahora se encontraba frente a un enorme edificio que superaba los treinta pisos. Su destino estaba en el último nivel; se sabía el camino de memoria. 

"No seas tonto, no seas tonto. Ya estás aquí, ahora, ¡ve!"  

Maldijo las escaleras por ser tan espantosamente largas, pero una vez estuvo frente a la puerta de _su apartamento, lamentó que éstas no fueran más extensas. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero nada le salió; su garganta estaba seca, en contraste con el resto de su cuerpo, que parecía recién salido de la regadera. Cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula con toda su fuerza mientras acercaba su mano al botoncito que servía de timbre, justo al lado de la cerradura. Entre más se acercaban sus dedos al frío plástico del botón más caliente sentía su rostro. Por un momento, pensó que los restos de sus entrañas se le escurrirían como simple sudor. _

"Diablos, diablos… ¿Por qué los timbres están tan lejos? ¡Ay, no! ¡Al demonio, me largo de aquí!"

Su decisión llegó demasiado tarde, pues cuando se dio una apresurada media vuelta para regresar a su casa tomó conciencia de que había alcanzado a tocar el timbre. Una voz masculina lo llamó desde atrás y Taichi, con los ojos completamente en blanco, el pulso a mil por hora y el rostro más rojo que el fuego de agumon tragó saliva de nuevo. No era necesario girarse para saber quién estaba detrás de él, y la imagen mental de una cabellera rubia de comercial le llegó a la cabeza.

Apretó el paquete que llevaba con más fuerza contra sí, y se preparó a encarar a Yamato Ishida.


End file.
